


Bittersweet

by Grassy



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: crossovers100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing can take away Tsuzuki’s appetite. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> If I were any more sadistic, I probably would have written this featuring Papa D, rather than Count D. But not Sofu D, because it wouldn’t have the same impact, nya. XD And, hey - it’s not a _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ crossover!
> 
> Prompt: 025 - Strangers.

As anyone who spent more than five consecutive minutes in Tsuzuki Asato’s company knew, the violet-eyed Shinigami was a fiend for sweets. Cookies, brownies, pies, candy bars - he adored them all (some, especially Wakaba-chan’s delicious creations, he loved more than others).

There were few things that Tsuzuki enjoyed more than savoring the goodies he was often out of the office procuring. (Though the times Hisoka actually accepted the treats that his partner offered were enjoyable. The surprised pout and slightly widened green eyes were much sweeter than the dessert could ever be.)

And so, on what appeared to be an ordinary day - Tatsumi back in the office, fuming over Tsuzuki’s (and thus, Hisoka’s) disappearance, and Hisoka grudgingly being the derelict Shinigami’s lookout - Tsuzuki found himself in one of the many bakeries he frequented, hoping against hope that none of his favorites would be sold out, yet.

Several minutes - and several thousand yen - later, Tsuzuki held open the door for an incoming customer on his own way out. Smiling, the energetic man caught the newcomer’s eyes in good cheer. The smile was politely returned by the slim, cheongsam-clad figure.

An unwilling shudder made its way down Tsuzuki’s spine as ink-dark hair fell away from the violet eye it had covered. A violet, inhuman eye - much like Tsuzuki’s own - that contrasted sharply with the stranger’s uncovered, bright gold eye.

Exiting the bakery mere moments later, Tsuzuki quickly made his way over to where his partner waited.

For some strange, indefinable reason, Tsuzuki didn’t really feel like eating his sweets anymore.


End file.
